Lost and Found
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: She blinked at the feel of eyes on her and turned around, meeting a rather disgusted gaze. "What?" She questioned. "You disgust me..." "Aren't you nice?" "You're too asymmetrical!" "...I'm what?" "You have no symmetry!" "...Were you dropped on your head as a kid?" Kid/Oc
1. The Lost One

**Thanks to all who have decided to click on the blue letters leading to my story! This is my first Soul Eater story and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Now without further ado,**

**I bring to you,**

**A Marshmellowtime production,**

* * *

_Lost and Found_

**Chapter One: **

**The _Lost _One**

* * *

"I'll give you a second chance."

Raindrops pelted downwards, the small beads of water hitting the floor with a dulling thud. The tiny beads sailed downwards like bullets, their path being blocked as they slammed into the two figures standing in the street.

One stood tall, the moon illuminating his shadowed cloth, and lightening up his pale face, and casting a slight shadow over the hollows of his eyes.

The second one lay hunched, crouched down in a defensive position. The raindrops dampened and soaked her sooty black locks, and ran down the corners of her face, tracing the patterns of the outline of skin, currently drawn back in a feral growl.

Her eyes were wild, a deep, dark red swirling into a bloody colored mass were her pupils, and a golden tint lightened up in the faint corner, casting its animalistic glow. Her arms tightened at the sound of his voice and she pulled her lips back farther, eyes narrowing in obvious distaste.

The standing figure watched the girl calmly, his face revealing no hints or signs of what his thoughts were.

"Right now," He began, and she tensed, arms tightening, "I don't need to waste my time talking to you, but I am, and I will say this once more, I can give you a second chance."

"What kind of help would that be?" She spat, her eyes illuminated with a dark fury, "All you and your damn brats have brought is agony and grief."

"That's how you choose to look at it." He shrugged, tilting over in a carefree manner.

Indignation flickered through her orbs at the tone he was using. They way he spoke to her were as if she were a child, of no danger, and providing no threat, nothing to consider seriously.

Being in the presence of Death himself was a peculiar thing. The man who took lives and decided death was standing before her and she was back talking him like rebel teenager to her mother. Then again, she felt his suffocating aura, his presence seemed to fill up the vast expanse and she had to suppress the urge to cower at its engulfing feel.

"Leave us be." She snarled, her grip tightening on the figure below her, "I wish to have nothing to do with you."

"Where will you go then?" He questioned, his tone was light, and she bristled at the thought of taking in _his _hospitality. "You need to face the facts; this_ is_ the best option for you."

"And work with those who were responsible?" She growled, her voice was layered with years of undisguised hatred, "Work for the very cause that was the whole reason why this happened?"

He regarded her calmly, and then with a shrug he bent down to her level. Instantly she stiffened, her lips pulled back into a snarl, and she narrowed her eyes dangerously, gripping the limp figure below her tightly.

"It happens." He said suddenly and hot tears dared to well up in her eyes, her body shook and she gripping the body closer to her, resting her head against the cold, smooth face of the boy below her.

"...But why?" She whimpered, her shoulder's sagging, and her voice sounding as if she were in pure agony. "Why him? What did _he _do?"

A large hand touched her shoulder and she breathed a ragged breath, shrugging the large palm off she lifted her head and glared at the figure before her.

"I feel as if in the end I will have no say in this matter." She murmured and the man shrugged, lifting his hands apologetically.

"It's probably better this way, there are very nice people at the academy you know, and my son attends there." He offered and she smiled bitterly, running her hands through the boy's soft blonde locks.

"I _will _fight you and your cause with tooth and claw, I hope you know that." She added quietly and the figure shrugged once more.

"Do what you will, but I will allow no harm to come to the students," He said, though there was an underlying tone of a threat and she scoffed.

"I wish to have no affiliations with them." She snapped, and then gripped the limp body tighter, "And I have no intentions of going."

"I thought you wouldn't give in!" He said cheerfully and her eyes narrowed, blood red orbs glimmering defiantly as she glared at him.

"Why do you sound so happy about this?" She asked suspiciously and he pointed a finger up.

"Because in the end, I know you'll come to the academy! I mean, it's the most reasonable option, _and _the thought of mingling with other kids your age must be highly enticing!"

"I doubt that." She drawled, and then narrowed her eyes; glancing upwards she saw the clouds forming together, the timing perfect.

"But hear me now Shinigami, I _will _get my revenge on the person who caused this."

And lightning struck, sealing the deal.

* * *

"AHAHAHAH! THE GREAT BLACK STAR SHALL PROVE TO YOU ALL THAT HE IS THE GREATEST!" The 'famous' Black Star crowed, sprinting down the hallways of DWMA, eager to reach his destination.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cried, her hair swishing madly as she jogged to keep up with the rambunctious boy, "Please wait up!"

"Hmph, idiot." Death the Kid stated blandly, walking at a leisurely stroll behind the running duo.

"Now, now, he's just excited." Liz Thompson chided, walking but a few steps behind the platonic boy.

"Yay! Yay!" Patty, Liz's sister cried, bouncing up and down, "Where are we going again?"

"To greet this new student." Maka explained, smiling lightly, though looking slightly forced.

"Only because that damn creepy Doctor told us we had too." Soul grumbled and Maka gave him a scolding look.

"Now be nice Soul, Dr. Stein only asked us to greet the new student, nothing more."

**About Five Minutes Earlier**

"Ah, you guys." Dr. Stein called lazily, pointing a large two inch book at the regular 'group' of students that consisted of Kid, Maka, Black Star, and their respective weapons.

"Yes, Dr. Stein?" Maka questioned, halting mid step and turning to stare at the so called 'doctor', "What is it?"

"DWMA is getting a new student," He began, his cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth, "And I need you to go greet this kid."

"Of course," Maka replied, not one to decline such an offer, "But why us?"

"Safety precautions I suppose." He answered simply, turning the screw on his head for a moment.

"Safety precautions?" Maka echoed, looking curious, "How come?"

"Let's just say... the new student isn't too friendly I guess." Dr. Stein answered.

**Present Time**

"Now that I think about it," Soul began, narrowing his eyes, "He only asked _you _to go, why do _I _have to go?"

"Because it's nice to be polite." Maka answered simply, "Now stop complaining, this new student should be arriving any minute."

"And I will challenge this guy, and show him that Black Star is not one to be messed with! I shall be the hero to teach this scoundrel his place! I shall –"

"Be shutting up now." Maka stated blandly and sighed, shaking her head.

They group of adolescents halted to the doors that lead to where Lord Death was. Knocking just to be polite, Maka waited as a happy "Come in!" greeted them before opening up the doors.

The group stepped into the room, the familiar sky like landscape greeting them as their eyes zeroed in on Lord Death himself in the center of the room, with a young _girl _standing a little ways away, and an angered look on her face.

"Hel~ Lo~ Kids!" Lord Death greeted a cheerful note in his voice as he turned to face the group, "How are all of you on this wonderfully beautiful day in this equally wonderful city?"

"Good, thank you." Both Maka and Tsubaki chorused, being the two to have the most manners in the group.

Soul grunted while Patty distracted herself with the odd appearance of the room, though having been to said room countless of times with Kid, it still seemed to put the girl in awe. Liz had nodded while Black Star was focusing on the girl standing next to Lord Death.

"Honorable Father." Death the Kid greeted and Lord Death leaned around to spot his son.

"Kid! Oh look how cute you are! Coming to visit your father? Is it me or are those stripes even cuter than they were before?" Lord Death cooed and Kid twitched, a strained look on his face showing the inner turmoil he was suffering upon trying to dismiss the thought about his trash worthy hair.

"Actually," Maka began, taking charge as expected. "Dr. Stein said that he wanted us to go and greet the new student...?"

"Ah! How could I forget?" Death shook his head and then gestured to the girl beside him, "Everyone, meet Leo Malaux! DWMA's newest addition."

Leo stood of just about Maka's height, if not a little bit shorter. Her hair was a dark, sooty to night black, unkempt, choppily cut, and unevenly falling about, but just a half an inch or so past her shoulders. Bangs covered her forehead and at some shifts, faintly brushed the tops of her eyes, which were a deep, dark, bloody red, with the faintest glimpse of a sharp, hardened gold color in the sea of blood red. Side fringes framed the sides of her face and a small, black 'x' tattoo lay beneath her left eye. Her skin was pale, but towards a light tan.

A long sleeved button down, cotton white collared shirt was her top, the few top buttons undone, the collar to her shirt askew, with a loosely tied black tie looped around, 'x' on the bottom. There was a small breast pocket to the right of her shirt, a black 'X' also adorning its features.

Trailing downwards, her shirt looked a bit oversized and reached just a bit above mid thigh. From there, black shorts that reached mid thigh were barely visible, all the way down slightly average bare legs to black trainers. Her sleeves were folded back were the style called for it, but the length of the shirt reaching a bit past her wrist.

The girl's animalistic gaze bore deep into the group, and Maka took a deep breath, seeing as she was asked to do this job, and she would do it right.

_**Leo**_

"Hi," The first girl greeted, and Leo blinked in surprise at her warmth, "My name is Maka Albarn, meister here at DWMA."

The girl was just about her height and age, with dirty blonde hair pulled back into matching pigtails on either side of her head. Her eyes were a deep, intense emerald green, a large smile adorned her face and her clothes were neat, with her skirt carefully placed and her hand now outstretched in greeting.

Leo found herself staring at the outstretched appendage, the act of greeting taking her by surprise. Though Leo would have left it hanging, years of drilled in mannerism lessons prompted her to lift up her own arm and grasp the girl's hand lightly.

She had a strong grip. Leo mused, blinking as the girl turned her light grip to a tight hold, shaking their hands once, twice, thrice, before releasing her arm. Leo drew back quickly, and there was a flicker of slight hurt in the girl's eyes that quickly turned to curiosity.

"This here in my weapon and partner, Soul Eater." She introduced the white haired male with sharp teeth and red eyes beside her who smirked.

"The best weapon at the academy might I add."

Leo flickered over the male for a split second and filed him down as someone who had great confidence in himself obviously.

"My name's Tsubaki..." A girl with long black hair and a shy face smiled warmly, "And this is –"

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" A boy with bright blue hair and a rather short stature shouted, landing on the floor in a series of flip. "The man who will surpass a god, become a hero, and is the greatest of them all!"

Leo blinked blandly at the boy and crossed her arms over her chest. "Pleasure."

"I'm Patty!" A girl with short blonde hair suddenly shouted, leaping right in front of Leo's face, thoroughly shocking the girl. "And that's my sister Liz! You're pretty cute! Where'd you get that tattoo –'

"Patty!" The one identified as Liz exclaimed, looking annoyed, "You can't just go barging into people's faces like that."

"Sorry..." Patty mumbled before giggling, skipping back to the group.

Leo shifted uncomfortably, being around so many people all focused on herself was not something she was very accustomed to. Usually A –

She froze, took a deep breath, and relaxed. Pushing all thoughts of those warm blue eyes from her head for a moment, she reverted her attention to the group of newcomers before her.

Noting that all eyes of the group had trailed over to the one standing between the two sisters.

His hair was a dark black, with three white stripes stopping mid way on one side of his head. His skin was a milky pale, his clothing regal and upholding some sort of status with matching skull rings on either end. His eyes managed to catch her attention though. The dark, burnt honey gold orbs reflected an inconceivable glow that made her pause for a moment, though the expression on his face quickly threw off the mystic glow behind their depths.

"...Death the Kid." He muttered, not even forcing a speck of friendliness to herself. "It's a pleasure."

_You sure about that? _She wanted to ask, raising an eyebrow at his disgusted expression when his eyes stared dead straight at her. What had she done but stand here? Though expressions of his kind were not uncommon to her, in fact, it almost put her at ease in some ironic way, for those were looks she had come to grow use to.

"The pleasures all mine." She muttered softly, and the group's attention turned back to her. "As the..." She glanced towards Lord Death, as if unsure how to address him when she finally stated. "Reaper had stated, my name is Leo Maloux."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Maka smiled and Leo nodded listlessly, her eyes flickering over to Death's mask and blinking blandly.

"Was this all necessary?"

"Of course! Just to make you feel all nice and at ease in my school –"

"I can never feel at ease here." She spat coldly, narrowing her eyes at the reaper, "And you know fully well why."

There was a tense silence that ensued before Tsubaki smiled sheepishly, attempting to make conversation.

Bless the poor girl's soul.

"So, Leo..." She began, "What are you? Weapon or meister?"

"...weapon." She answered, deep bloody orbs flickering to meet the girl's shy ones.

"Ah, then who's your meister?" Maka questioned, attempting to keep the train going and Leo went stiff, her eyes now downcast with a cold gleam.

"...No one at the moment." She answered carefully, warm blue eyes throbbing painfully in the back of her head.

She turned to Lord Death, her eyes were narrowed and the cold wall that had been floating about her pressed on harder, isolating her from any of their warm auras.

"Can I go now?"

"Why not –"

Before he could answer, she was sweeping past him quickly, her aim on the long hallway that lead to the door to her freedom.

The speed of the next event was that of a blur, but Leo soon found herself facing the outstretched arm of a black suit. Her orbs flickering to the side, she met those enticing burnt honey orbs staring so deeply into her own eyes that she was startled a moment by the power of the gaze.

"It seems rather rude to leave when people are trying so hard to be kind." He said calmly, his voice was that of a parent's scolding a child. "I would suggest you not be so brash about decisions."

Leo felt a slight bristle at his tone but she gave him no heed. Turning, she moved from his reach a good few feet and found herself more at ease a good distance away.

His aura was a peculiar thing. She noted as well. The young reaper's aura was a deep, rich black, unlike his father's open, but threatening space, his held an air of...dare she say, friendliness? Though it was to...strong, dominant. She concluded it had swayed around her like an animal circling their prey and had crept towards her stealthily; its feel seemed to try and latch onto her.

With a simple breath she brushed the aura off; noting that part of it seemed to hiss at her in some sort. Disgust evident in the pulsing sway auras gave off.

"I apologize." Leo began, sarcasm in her voice, "I merely thought it would be best considering that some would not want me in the same room as them."

Kid blinked in surprise for a moment before glancing back to her and that same disgusted look appearing on his face.

"No such thing was said –"

"Doesn't need to be." She shrugged, stepping away and turning to the group.

"Well," Maka began, smiling lightly, "How about we show you around?"

* * *

**Sorry if it's not much, but I think that the first chapter is always the trickiest, because you setting the entire base of what your whole story will build upon...talk about pressure...**

**But, I really hope you all liked it! I feel as if there is a lack in Kid/Oc stories, and a lot of the good ones I've been reading haven't been updated in forever! SO I figured, why not make one of my one? I hope everyone's in character and once again, that you've all enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading, and now all I ask is that you review! **

**BY THE WAY, DON'T LOG ON ON THE 23RD, FANFICTION IS DELETING STORIES THAT SHOULDN'T BE DELETED! Including yaoi, lemons, yuri, and all of that stuff, I just think it's unfair of them to do that when most stories barely show anything REALLY bad, and there are ratings for a reason! There are great writers out there that don't deserve to have their stories taken down, so help save them!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	2. Welcome to DWMA

**Five reviews already? Seeing so many reviews already made me so happy! Thank you all! You guys rock! :D**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_Lost and Found_

**Chapter Two:**

**_Welcome _to DWMA**

* * *

Long ago, there was an ancient tale.

It was a tale so old, though so greatly known. For it was passed down from generations to generations, so old that it is but a legend, a simple fairy tail told to amuse young ones not yet ready to retire to bed.

This tale starts from a long, long, time ago. It brings the people who dare to listen to the settings of what could only be known as heaven, paradise.

There lived dragons.

Dragons are heavenly beings, which is a common fact. For as there are witches, humans, and all of the like, there are the mythical beings known as dragons.

Dragon's are born like any other normal being, they live, they die, they exist.

As witches' are born with the undeniable desire to destroy, dragons are born with the undeniable urge to create, to build upon and protect. There lives are often much longer than that of the average human, some would go so far as to call them immortal.

They isolate themselves from the world and prefer to watch, like guardians up above and protect as they so see fit. Their true purpose, no one knows. They despise witches, and lie on tense, but neutral territory with that of the humans.

They reside up in this paradise, a place so magical, so life giving, you could die from the joy it would bring to one's soul. The true appearance of this paradise is unknown, for I am but a simple human, who couldn't dare to ever tread upon these lands.

Some say its scenery was that of lush trees, full with a blossoming green, a deep, rich color. Some trees were heavy with fruit, so ripe and plump that they stretched the branches to so down low, the leaves just barely taunting the ground with their sways.

Some say the skies are a blue, deep, robin's egg blue, stretching far and wide with the elegance and beauty of nothing compared. Flowers are in bloom, stars shown, there was no darkness.

Paradise.

The dragons roamed this paradise with pleasure; they remained the sacred guardians and deities of the wonderful paradise, as to guard those who existed down on the earth below.

They were stronger than the toughest mountain, their roars could be heard to the people down below, their wings beat with the power to blow and change the tides, their claws of solid steel, teeth a sharp, gleaming ivory, eyes filled with years of wisdom.

Such a perfect place, who would ever wish to leave?

The dragons remained in this wonderful paradise, so long as they protected those down below, God's creations would always need to be watched over, and that was what they did. A simple task in exchange for an eternity of peace.

But there was one, who would not, and _could _not follow this way.

It seemed impossible, unheard of for anyone to wish to not have a life so amazing, so giving as what this paradise had to offer, but there was one, and this one, committed the greatest taboo alive.

These dragons were to abide by one rule, and one rule alone.

Never.

Not ever, were they allowed to take the soul of a human.

It was a sin.

Such a thought was never, _ever _heard of, it could not be fathomed. To kill a human was one thing, but to steal its soul, rendering it no hope of ever moving on, was to spit upon the creations of God, it was _taboo. _They were to never do such a thing without reason, less it is that humans time, those were the only exceptions, to kill for pleasure was unheard of. Top devour the soul for personal gain.

One dragon committed this sin.

One dragon broke the only law. Taking the human life, and its soul.

And only one dragon was banished from this paradise.

Only one dragon fell from the heavens.

_- Excerpt from "The Star Who Fell From Heaven"_

* * *

"And this," Maka continued, gesturing towards a wide room, "Is our classroom, the EAT classes are usually held here, and if I'm correct that's we're you'll be going to, right?"

Leo nodded absently, her eyes took in the large, and rather spacious classroom. Habit called for her to mark down all possible exits.

Maka smiled warmly at the girl, curiosity burning deep as she noticed her marking down the windows mentally. She was obviously someone who didn't...relax easy. She seemed to be on a bed of nails everywhere she went. Tensed and ready, three times during the tour she had snapped her head around so fast; Maka thought it would fall off.

Walking out of the classroom, a bored soul at her heels and Leo a little ways behind, she led them over to the bulletin with extracurricular missions.

"And here, you come and choose a mission and get it checked out, the nice lady over there," Maka gestured to the old lady at the reception desk, "will check if you have any requirements needed, and you'll be off on your way!"

Leo nodded once more to show her attention was on the blonde girl and Maka sweat dropped while Soul yawned.

Continuing down the hallway, Maka bit the inside of her cheek as her eyes trailed over to Leo, curiosity drawing her to activate her soul perception. Maka blinked at the odd shape before her.

She knew most souls had their own little personal addition, but she couldn't quite wrap her finger around the odd shape and appearance of this soul. Part of the reason seemed to be as if something was blocking full view of the soul, like a fogged up mirror.

The shape she could barely make out seemed to be a soul of a deep, dark red, close to a shade of burgundy. Unlike the bright bloody red of kishin eggs, hers was dark, and seemed to be blending in with the color of black.

_A black soul..._Maka mused, tilting her head to the side, _What an odd color..._

Odd shapes seem to be sprouting from the soul, but she couldn't make out the exact shape, but the sudden barrage of emotions she caught from the wavelength almost made her stop in her tracks.

_Despair. Wistfulness. Suspicion. Determination. Confusion. Worry._

All the emotions seemed to hit her like bullets, but something seemed to snap them back as if it were a mere fluke. But the last emotion she felt disturbed her, something that didn't compare to what the others were.

"Maka," Soul's voice broke her from her reverie and she turned around, a smile on her face.

"Yes Soul?"

"You she left right?"

"...hah?"

Soul rolled his eyes and began again, "While you were off in a daze, she muttered something about getting water, but I don't see how that's possible when we didn't show her any water fountains –"

"Maka...CHOP!" Maka exclaimed, slamming her hands straight down his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Soul exclaimed, rubbing his head gingerly while glaring at Maka.

"Idiot! We're supposed to show her around! What if she gets lost? Ahhh! You suck as a guide!" Maka scolded, shaking her while storming off.

"Hey! I'm not the one that's supposed to show her around, you are!"

"Shut it Soul!"

* * *

Leo walked down the hallways, a light sigh escaping her lips.

She hadn't meant to be rude when she left the other two showing her around, but a tour of the school wouldn't exactly get her to where she needed to be, nor would it help her get the information she needed.

Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists, gritting her teeth. Yes, she would most definitely find out what she was looking for, nothing would stop her.

Absolutely nothing –

"Hey! New kid!"

Leo halted and blinked, turning she was met to face that of a head of spiky blue hair.

"Can I help you?"

She recalled his name being Black Star, the boy from when the stupid Reaper had forced her to meet a few of his students.

Fat lot of good that did her.

Black Star smirked, and Leo blinked blankly at his rather confident expression. And tensed when he pointed a finger dead straight at her face.

"I, the great Black star, the one who shall surpass the Gods, the one known as a hero, challenge _you _to duel!"

Leo blinked.

"...excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Black Star continued with a large grin on his face, "I challenge you to a fight! New comers need to be taught their place so as not to get out of line. And who else is better suited to do this then me, the great – where are you going?"

Leo had already started walking in the other direction, shaking her head and muttering something about this school being a nuthouse for weirdoes when Black Star caught up with her, halting right in front of her.

"Would you mind moving?" Leo asked quietly, biting back the familiar urge to fight or flee.

"Not until you fight with me!" He declared stubbornly, crossing his arms and tilting his head up, "And until you do, I'm not moving from this spot – Hey!"

Leo had gone around the boy and was now continuing on her way, shaking her head. _This school's...mood really doesn't fit in with my usual style. _Pausing a moment, a light smile touched her lips, _It kind of reminds me of how A-_

She tensed, shaking her head, the image of a bright white smile and shining blue eyes flashed brightly in the back of her head. She couldn't afford to think like that now, she had to focus on her goal, her mission, otherwise dealing with all this would have been for nothing.

Leo soon found herself face first into something extremely soft, and extremely large.

Staggering backwards, she looked up to meet the sheepish expression of the black haired girl before, the one who had indentified herself as Tsubaki.

"Sorry..." Tsubaki apologized, rubbing the back of her head, "I wasn't paying attention –"

"Great work Tsubaki! Cornering the coward like that!" Black Star shouted from down the hallway, running up just to screech to a halt in front of the two. "Now I can –"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki exclaimed, a frown marring her soft features, "We don't want another Kid situation. You can't just go around scaring people like that."

"But Tsubaki!" Black Star whined, looking like a hurt five-year-old, "If I'm going to surpass the Gods I need to be able to strike fear and awe into the hearts of people just by the very mention of my name – hey...where'd he go?"

The two blinked in unison and gazed around, now noticing that the black ball of messed up hair was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Leo shook her head, now prepared to bolt upon the appearance of any other student at this whack job of an academy. Could a school like this really be the place that gave birth to a murderer? Honestly.

She let loose a loud sigh and touched the 'x' tattoo just below her left eye. _I promise I'll find them; I'll find the one who's responsible and make sure they pay. _Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists, striding forward with a new burst of determination. No other weird student was going to push her back any farther –

"MAKAAAAA~ MAKAAAAA~ WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUU? DADDY WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Then again, there were always the adults at the school as well.

Leo's eyes twitched as a dark, red haired male ran down the hallways, tears streaming down his face as if he were a lost child in a supermarket.

"MAAAAKAAAAA – Oh, hello! Are you lost?" He paused in his screeching and smiled down at Leo, a grin on his face.

"No." Leo answered simply, a sweat drop trailing down her head, "Just strolling around..."

"Well you better hurry it up!" The man chided, waggling his finger at her as if she were a naughty child, "Classes are just about to start – hey wait." He paused and scratched his chin, cocking his head as he stared down at her.

"You look kind of familiar...I swear it's on the tip of my tongue..." He frowned and shook his head, patting Leo on the head – much to her dislike – he continued, "Well get back to class now!"

"...right..." Leo answered, watching as he..._skipped _down the hallways, whistling some odd tune.

Having continue don her way, Leo paused in front of the door that Maka had earlier shown her was the classroom for the EAT class. Putting her hand on the door, she slid it open and stepped in.

Immediately, the eyes of all the students in the classroom were on her, and the familiar churn of eyes burned into her skin. But this time she felt more uneasy, instead of the disgusted looks shad would normally receive, she was given that of curious and even...friendly eyes.

How odd.

"Ah, Leo." A silver haired male with thick glasses and stitches around his face turned on his swivel chair and looked to the girl standing in front of the door, "Don't be a shadow now, come over and introduce yourself to the class."

Reluctantly leaving the safety of a nearby exit, Leo strode towards the front of the room and focused her eyes dead center.

"Leo Maloux," She began, eyes hard and voice stiff, "It's a pleasure."

The crowd of students watched her curiously, a few sweat dropping at the obvious stiffness in her voice and the unfriendly waves that seemed to radiate off of her.

"Right, just take a seat over there, the empty one to the left. And now, I've brought it a endangered tiger species for dissection today –"

"_Dr. Stein to the Death room please, Dr. Stein to the Death room._" A loud voice boomed over the loud speaker and the class let out a loud breath of relief.

"Ah, it looks like –"

"_MAKA-CHAN, DADDY LOVES YOU!" _The voice added later and Leo heard Maka mutter 'idiot'.

" – I'm needed somewhere else, alright then, just study something." Dr. Stein waved his hands dismissively as he rolled himself out of the classroom, shutting the door closed behind him.

About three seconds of silence hung over the classroom before students turned in their desks and began chattering away, a few turning as to face Leo, who shifted under the uncommon attention.

"Neh, neh, Leo-san, what are you weapon or meister?"

"..."

"Where'd you come from?"

"..."

"Where'd you get the tattoo?"

"..."

"What kind of things do you like?"

"..."

"Are you shy?"

"..."

"Do you already have a partner?"

That question managed to spark a reply from her. Leo shook her head and a few of the students sweat dropped at the reluctance of speech.

Leo lightly traced the patterns under her shirt, a habit she had developed as the students attempted to bring the girl into conversation, though she allowed herself only nods and shakes of her head.

She tilted her head to the side and looked to the corner of her eye, noticing eyes like gold boring intently into her back. When she moved farther to get a glimpse of his expression, she paused when she noticed his face had a disgusted look on it.

What the hell did she do to make him hate her so bad?

The long haired blonde girl beside him caught Leo's stare and smiled sheepishly, mouthing the word 'sorry' and gesturing to Kid's expression. Leo merely inclined her head, giving note that she had seen her apology and instead, met the disgusted gaze of the reaper.

His eyes narrowed and she narrowed her eyes. Disgust was evident on both occupants' faces until Leo stuck her tongue out at the boy, causing him to blink in surprise while Liz stifled a laugh.

Whatever she had done, she wasn't about to let him ruin her mood.

She gazed about at the students before her, though she knew this was only a small portion of the people attending this school, she couldn't help but feel the trickle of doubt that anyone of these students was the cold blooded murderer she was searching for.

Blue eyes and a bright smile flashed through her mind and she found herself frowning at the table in front of her, the smooth, polished would staring back as she looked into familiar blood red eyes, the golden tints brandishing a cold glow.

"_Don't look so mean! Be more cheerful, people won't act so cold around if you do you know."_

"If only you knew..." She murmured softly, shaking her head to push the memories back.

Black boots with stars on top slammed down on the desk in front of her, causing Leo to jump before glancing upwards, to see a smirking Black star staring down at her.

"Haha! Thought you could run away now didn't you? Well think again coward!" He exclaimed and Leo sweat dropped, "You, me, outside, now! We're going to have this fight!"

"Black Star!" Maka exclaimed, looking annoyed, "Stop challenging the new kids! It's rude!"

"Eh? Too scared to take on the big Black Star? Is that it? Hahaha! Are you wetting your pants at the thought of facing such a formidable enemy?"

Leo stared blankly as the boy continued to ridicule her, not sure whether or not she should feel offended, or annoyed, or perhaps confused.

A thought struck her and she blinked in realization, all this boy wanted was a fight, and a fight would be a perfect way to find out if he was the one who did it.

A small smirk touched the corner of her mouth and she stood up from her seat, the class fell silent as she tilted her chin upwards, her eyes narrowed lightly and her bangs fell to slightly shadow her eyes.

"I accept your challenge."

"Eh? Still refusing? We'll I'll show you – wait, what?" Black Star blinked and then smirked, confidence lacing his voice, "About time! Finally realized that there's no running away? Tsubaki! Go call Dr. Stein would ya?"

"Y-yes..." Tsubaki stammered, looking slightly surprised for a moment before flashing Leo an apologetic look.

* * *

Outside of DWMA, right before the front entrance, Leo glanced up to take in the sight of the large school before her. Earlier upon arrival, the only thought on her mind was hate towards Lord Death for sending her here. But now, taking in its large appearance and odd choice of décor, she found it rather...peaceful...

Ironic considering the fact that she was about to fight one of _its _students, but none the less, it still gave off a nice feel.

"Alright, are you ready?" Black Star crowed, clenching his fists and holding them up in a fighting stance, "Don't expect me to take it easy just because you're new! As a fellow man you should be able to hold your own!"

Leo blinked at the last comment but easily dismissed it, tensing and shifting her feet to hold herself at an easy balance.

"Bring it."

The moment the words left her mouth, his figure disappeared and reappeared right behind her. Leo's eyes widened slightly at his speed, but she quickly ducked, bending back to dodge a round house kick and hand standing to bring her foot around, just narrowly missing his face.

She put more focus into analyzing his movements, watching how he jabbed and kicked, looking for any sign of a match to the wounds she had scene.

Black star managed to slam his elbow against her back. Leo grit her teeth and quickly turned, slamming a fist into his gut. He dodged her next few blows and blocked a few, ducking in attempts of knocking her feet out from under her.

Leo leapt upwards, and she faltered, refocusing instead on biting back the urge to let years of untamed moves over take her neat, planned moves.

**Sidelines...**

"I can't believe he's actually doing this..." Maka sighed, shaking her head in annoyance, "Will he ever learn?"

"This is how he learns." Dr. Stein stated calmly, watching as the two students continued to trade blows, neither quite exactly pushing any further.

"Who do you think will win?" Soul questioned, "Black Star's pretty strong, but we don't know anything about this new kid."

"You can actually tell a lot from the way a person fights." Stein commented, "Class lesson, watch her movements, and what can you tell me?"

Maka instantly focused on the fight, not one to miss an opportunity to learn, though as she analyzed the girl's movements, blows and ducks alike she frowned.

"It seems like...there's something wrong with her movements. It's not natural, it seems...forced." Maka answered and Stein nodded, grinning lightly through a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"She's forcing herself to fight this way." Kid commented finally and the students gather turned to look at him curiously.

"Whatcha mean by that Kid?" Patty questioned, watching the fight with interested eyes, like that of a child watching a circus performance.

"Meaning," Kid continued, looking disgusted by the fact that he had to talk about her, "that she's holding back in a way, instead of fighting in the way she would normally want to, she's making herself fight this way, which by how the battle is going, is clean, and thought out movements."

"So you're saying she normally wouldn't fight based on strategy?" Tsubaki questioned and Kid nodded.

"Excellent observation Kid." Stein praised and Maka pouted lightly, "Based on the stiffness of her movements, she's working to adjust herself to this kind of fighting, and if she's the opposite of a strategic fighter, than that means..."

"She fights on instinct?" Liz questioned and Stein nodded.

"Now Maka, how about this, look at her soul, and what can you tell me? You too Kid."

Both students focused on the girl's soul, the latter rather reluctantly, but none the less, trained their eyes. The dark, burgundy to black orb bounced into view, the same foggy view obscuring any further observations.

"You can't see much with this weird...fog covering it." Maka answered, "But it seems...strong? Maybe that's not the right word, more like...I'm not to sure."

"The correct word you're looking for is determined, she's set herself on a goal, but there's a lot more you can tell by a person just by looking at their soul, look at the wavelengths that barely manage to escape the fog covering it up, what do they feel to you?"

"Earlier, when I was showing her around," Maka began, "There were a lot of conflicting emotions that hit me when I looked at her soul, but I wasn't able to get much, since this weird...fog kept blocking any view." Maka hesitated for a moment and then continued, "But there was one emotion that stood out really strong, and it almost made _me _scared."

"What was it?" Stein questioned and another voice answered.

"Killing intent." Kid answered, his eyes narrowed at the girl as she dodged a blow from Black Star and threw in a series of her own, "The strongest emotion coming off from her soul wavelength, yet the hardest to find, is a strong killing intent. It seems the kind you'd feel when someone wants –"

"Revenge." Maka finished and Stein nodded, a small grin on his face.

"Very good you too, you're abilities of soul perception are excellent, most would be stumped upon first sight of the fog covering up her soul."

"Do you know what it is Dr. Stein?" Maka questioned and Stein shrugged.

"I first thought it could be a case of soul protect, but now I'm having my doubts. Also, did you realize she hasn't used any bit of her weapon form?"

"Oh! The fights getting more interesting!" Patty cheered and the group returned their attention back to the two students before them.

"I'm getting this weird feeling of déjà vu..." Liz muttered, sweat dropping.

* * *

Leo narrowed her eyes as a kick hit the arm she used to block the blow. It was strong, no, _he _was strong, and fighting the way she was now wouldn't get her anywhere.

Allowing just a bit of her forced fighting to ease up, she let her body relax and moved with the flow of her instinct. A kick came for her head and she turned, facing it before raising a hand and blocking it, raising the other to elbow Black Star in the chest.

He grinned eagerly; eyes alight with a fire that sparked his aura. Looking now, she noted that his was a light blue, like the shade of his hair, with sparks of gold flying of at random points; it flowed with confidence and eagerness.

Switching position she leapt back a few feet and tensed her muscles, keeping feet ready to move at a moments notice.

"You're not going to land a hit with all this dodging and jumping!" Black Star taunting lunging forward and making a series of jabs at her.

Leo blocked all of the jabs, watching which areas he choose to strike, and mentally matching them up with the wounds she pictured in her head.

No match.

Frowning she swung around, prepared to take the hit she knew would come. A knee shoved into her stomach and she clenched her teeth, picturing the limp body in her hands.

No match.

This wasn't the person she was looking for.

Sighing, she now let herself fight back for a little while. Quick as a flash she appeared behind him, Black Star managed to block her first punch but wasn't able to side step the incoming knee that hit him straight in the stomach.

A little payback never hurt anyone now did it?

She prepared to finish off the fight, but a sudden tightness around her ankle caused her eyes to widen as she was flipped over, right onto her back.

She cursed at the vulnerable position and tensed herself as Black Star lunged forward, his hand outstretched and crackling with a yellow energy.

"This ends it!" He exclaimed, his hand shooting forward.

Leo leapt upwards but black Star anticipated this move, snaking his hands he shot forward, and made the hit.

She had braced herself for a wave of energy to come shooting through her, but she blinked her eyes open in surprise when no such feeling was made.

Opening her eyes fully she blinked in confusion at Black Star's stunned expression, to the group watching's mixed expressions, and finally downwards.

Leo was not sure how to react to what she saw. But sure enough, the hand now gripping her chest managed to make her momentarily stunned.

In case you hadn't now realized.

Black Star, had just grabbed her chest.

"Y-Y-You're a girl!" He stammered, a drip of blood coming from his nose. His face soon flushing.

"What was you're first clue?" She drawled out and then glanced down. "Now would you mind not groping me pervert?"

"P-p-p-pervert?" Black Star echoed, his face flushing as the amount of blood trailing down his nose increased. "I didn't mean too! I mean, it was an accident! I thought, well, how could...?"

"You grabbed my chest," Leo commented, staring at the boy blankly, "That makes you a pervert."

A sudden gush of blood shot from Black Star's nose and the boy fell over backwards, completely knocked out from both blood loss, and the sudden shock.

"It took him this long to get that she was a girl?" Maka questioned, an exasperated look on her face, "Even after Lord Death addressed her as a girl?"

"What an idiot..." Soul muttered, wiping the trail of blood form his nose.

"B-Black Star..." Tsubaki stammered, her mouth agape in disbelief.

Stein blew out a puff of smoke and commented, "Looks like she won this fight."

While Tsubaki had run over to help Black Star to the infirmary, Leo looked up towards the sky with a small sigh.

"Looks like he's off the list." She muttered quietly, feeling rather confused at the small trickle of relief.

"Congrats on the...win..." Maka greeted, coming up and Leo nodded, shrugging.

"Wasn't much of a win." She answered and Maka laughed nervously.

She felt an aura creep up behind her, turning around she blinked at the familiar black mass that made up the young reaper's aura. She watched the black mass swirl, part of it hissing, the other part seeming to want to come closer, but holding back.

Odd.

"Would you mind telling me," Leo began, meeting Kid's hard gaze, "why exactly you seem to despise me so bad?"

"Asymmetrical." He answered stiffly, looking as if just saying those words to her seemed to put great strain on him, "You...are asymmetrical trash." And with that he quickly stomped away, part of his aura lingering back before trailing back to him.

"I...apologize." Liz said finally, smiling sheepishly at Leo who shrugged. "He's got a bit of a...personal problem I guess. It's honestly not your fault! So don't take anything he says to heart." Liz assured, smiling one last time before jogging to catch up to her meister.

Leo watched as the group dispatched and she let loose another sigh, shaking her head.

She did _not _fit in with this crowd.

* * *

Moonlight shining in through the window from the grinning moon illuminated part of the apartment room. The lamp in the corner covering the rest.

Leo let out a relaxed sighed, toweling off her hair from the previous shower. The hot steam trailing out a bit from the bathroom. Her still damp skin glowed lightly in the light, black, vine like markings covering the bare skin of her arms, wrapping around and flicking out like flames. The black lines trailed all around the upper part of her chest, and moved towards her stomach, before coming to a halt at her hips.

Leo looked around the apartment room; it had dark cream walls, and wooden floors. It had two rooms, one living room that connected to a small kitchen, and two bathrooms, one independent, and one connecting to one of the bedrooms.

Lord Death had graciously given her the apartment, for reason out of both kindness and precautions, considering that it was one of the apartment areas used by DWMA to house students who didn't wish to stay at the dorms.

A note had been left saying that the first month's rent was paid, and she had to make up for the rest. Thoughts of getting a job soon began to crowd her mind and she sighed, falling back into the soft fluff of her white blankets covering her full sized mattress.

A gleam caught her eye and she trailed her gaze over to her nightstand and she inwardly flinched.

Bright, clear as the sky itself blue eyes lightly crinkled from the bright white smile shone at her from the slight darkness of the room. Her eyes softened and she inhaled the crisp air seeping in through the window.

She pushed the thoughts of smiles and blue eyes to the very back of her mind, she knew it would all pile up eventually, but until that happened, she could suffice with pushing it all down.

Another glint caught her gaze and looking now to the right, she stared blankly at the skull emblem that represented DWMA.

So far, on her first day, she had been repeatedly challenged by some boy she's never met, groped by said boy, disrespected by some red headed weirdo, ridiculed by Lord Death, and somehow, she had made an enemy without so much as doing anything negative to him.

Talk about a warm welcome.

* * *

**Thanks to;**

**WhiteTiger BlackWolf**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899**

**Yyh-ygo-fma**

**Eclipsewings**

**AddXC92**

**For reviewing!**

**And thus, that concludes chapter two! I feel that the Black star challenging thing is a bit over played, but I kind of needed it to set some stuff up. Plus, I wasn't sure how to end the fight, so I guess him fainting due to accidentally groping her seemed believable enough.**

**Once again, thanks to all who reviewed/alerted/favorited this story! I hope you'll stick with it!**

**Thanks for reading, now all I ask is that you REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	3. Symmetrical vs Asymmetrical

**OH MEIN GOTT.**

**I. LOVE. YOU. GUYS.**

**I do not own Soul Eater in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

_Lost and Found_

**Chapter Three:**

**Symmetrical vs. _Asymmetrical_**

* * *

Dragons are born in certain ways.

Their kinds are not divided, and are quite united together under there own pack, flock, clan, whatever you wish to call them.

Much like witches, they are their own society, their own hidden world unknown, and unfathomable by any other.

Under this unity, these dragons consider each other brothers and sisters, one's mother is another's, and one's son is another man son. They are together as one.

They are whole.

There are many reasons that make the dragons so tightly knit. The fact that they work under the same cause is one, their powers and friendships built throughout their long lasting lives is also one.

And the fact, that they are all, in one way or more, _the same_.

Dragon's have well built bodies, from tall and towering, to lean and lithe, to the Chinese's idealistic of the long, whiskered faces, to the lumbering, ferocious beasts in medieval tales. Though appearances may be different, they all bare a familiar resemblance in that of a light scale tone.

White, gold, yellow, blue, red, they come in all, but there is one thing that always makes a dragon a relative to another dragon.

Their souls.

A dragon's soul is pure, snowy white. Thus in the end result, all dragons are born white, of pure white scales, of a pure white soul, and a pure white heart. They shape themselves into whatever colors they wish, but in the end, they are all white. And can always revert to their original form.

Dragons have been white for centuries and centuries, this has never changed, solid golden platinum, dazzling silver, an overall beautiful snowy white.

So what would one do, if years of a never ending chain were to be broken?

Broken in a way, where one dragon was born.

Not a dragon of white, no, not at all.

But a dragon, of black.

_-Excerpt from "The Star Who Fell from Heaven"_

* * *

"Alright now class, since yesterday called for my attention, now we can finally begin on that dissection, how about it?"

The class simultaneously paled at the prospect of taking apart an endangered species of tigers – they were _endangered _for goodness sake!

Seeming to have the same thought, the poor animal shoved itself as far back from Dr. Stein as the cage would allow, it's tail tucked between its legs as it shivered under Dr. Stein's intense stare.

"Hmmm, I've always wanted to dissect larger felines... maybe we could have a theme of cats for this week. How do panthers sound for tomorrow?" Dr. Stein murmured, turning to his class.

"D-Dr. Stein..." Maka began, raising a hand with an exasperated look upon her face, "We've been over this with the whole situation a few days ago, and they're protected species. I don't think dissecting them would look to good for DWMA's reputation..."

Dr. Stein seemed to consider this for a moment before sighing wistfully; putting down the scalpel he had been holding.

"I suppose so, I'll just have to find an animal _not _endangered...panthers aren't endangered now are they?"

While the class had suddenly been thrown into the topic of whether or not panthers were endangered, Leo found herself staring blankly ahead, her eyebrow twitching slightly.

School wasn't something she went to on a public basis, she was...homeschooled per say. Though she had prepared herself for the oddities of this academy, dissecting tigers had most definitely caught her off guard.

She was going to have quite the time fitting in here.

Choosing to ease up time and do something more productive, she soon found herself skimming over the students assembled in the class, mentally sorting out most likely candidates and the less likely ones, which would still be checked out of course. She would leave no stone unturned, she _would _fine her suspect and without a doubt –

Something bounced off the side of her head and Leo blinked. Glancing downwards she spotted a bright orange and yellow bouncy ball, like that found off on a playground.

"Sorry!" A deep voice exclaimed, and glancing upwards she was met with a pair of dark orbs contrasting to an equally dark face. A sheepish grin adorned his face as he faced her, "They weren't looking – guys! I told you to watch out! And how many time shave I told you not to play games in the classroom?"

"Um, no problem." Leo answered quietly, rather confused about the situation before her, things like this didn't happen to her often, and the rough schooling on social interaction she had received barely scratched that of everyday experience.

"Fire, Thunder." The boy chided, looking down to two small children, looking as if they were twins, "Say you're sorry."

The two children glanced upwards at Leo, their blonde hair framing their cocoa brown skin with a pair of blue eyes standing out.

They remained silent but there faces expressed that of an apology and Leo faintly smiled, well used to showing expressions and signals instead of talking herself.

"Apology accepted." She answered softly and the children smiled, though they hid behind the legs of the older boy.

"Sorry." He apologized once more, a sheepish look on his face, "They're really shy. Hey, aren't you the new kid?"

She blinked at the use of 'new kid', but none the less inclined her head as to answer, while inwardly musing that DWMA had a bad habit of ruining the mood.

The boy took a seat beside her and Leo found herself surprised once more by the action.

"Yeah, the one that fought Black Star and won by um...certain standards." He laughed lightly a burgundy tint flashing across his cheeks before fading. "But I heard you put up a pretty good fight, what are you? Weapon or meister?"

"Weapon." She answered automatically, and for the sake of not being rude she added, "What about you?"

"Meister." He answered, a small grin on his face as he gestured towards the two blonde headed children.

"These two are my partners, the sister and brother, Fire and Thunder."

"Let me guess," She began, watching the two and then smiling as she pointed to the one with the orange cap, "Fire, and you," She glanced to the one with yellow, "Are thunder."

The two had small smiles on their faces and they moved a bit from their spot from behind the boy. Glancing back upwards, she took a moment to take in the boy's appearance.

He was taller then her, that was for certain. (Though the fact slightly annoyed her just the tiniest bit.) He had dark brown skin, like that of chocolate. His hair was pulled back into what resembled a pony tail with it done into dread locks. Glasses rested on his face, showing dark orbs beneath, and an overall friendly appearance.

"My name's Kirikou Rung, but everyone calls me Kilik." He held out his hand in greeting and grinned, "Leo Maloux right?"

Leo nodded and shook his hand, his grip strong and tight. "It's a pleasure."

"You don't talk too much now do you?" He questioned, his eyes on her as she smiled faintly.

"...I guess you can say I haven't..._socialized _in awhile." She answered, and with a shrug she added, "You don't seem to keep an eye on your partners now do you?"

He blinked and then turned, spotting Fire and Thunder now dangerously close to the tiger that seemed to be eyeing them rather hungrily.

"F-Fire! Thunder! Get away from that tiger right now!" Kilik exclaimed, standing up from his seat.

"Relax." Leo smiled, an amused look crossing her face, "They seem to be good friends."

True to her word, the tiger pressed up against the cage as the two children stuck their hands inside to run their small fingers along its thick pelt. Smiles adorning their faces.

"Right," He breathed, sitting back down, "Forgot they were earth shamans...makes sense that they'd be good with animals."

Leo eyed him curiously. His aura was a nice shade of tan, lighter than his skin and coating him like a light dusty powder. It had a strong feel to it, and seemed to be very open with how it felt. It faintly reminded her of a tree.

A tug on her sleeve brought her out of her inner thoughts and she glanced down to see Fire and Thunder watching her intently. Raising an eyebrow at the two, she watched as they climbed atop the desk and reached a hand out.

Instantly she wanted to recoil from the outstretched hands, but she bit back the urge and merely tensed as their hands stretched as far as their small bodies would allow. Their fingers touched her shoulder, and they began to trace patterns.

Mild surprise reflected in Leo's eyes as she watched them trace the patterns she knew were under her shirt.

"Earth shamans huh?" Leo questioned and Kilik turned to her, watching the two curiously.

"They seem to like you pretty fine; usually they take awhile to warm up to strangers. Weird." He mused and Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Weird that they actually like me?" Leo questioned and Kilik's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean it's surprising – wait, no, I mean, well, it's like –"

Soft laughter came from the twin's mouths as they watched their meister stumble with his words. Leo felt amusement bubble up inside and she found the corner of her lip twitching upwards in attempt of forming a smile.

"I was teasing." She stated, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

"O-Oh." Kilik's face flushed a light red and he scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously, "Haha, not to bad. Didn't take you as the type with the whole silent thing you've got going on."

"Looks can be deceiving." Leo mused, suddenly realizing she had a pair of eyes on her, she turned and caught eye of gold glaring at her.

Kilik followed her gaze and blinked, cocking his head to the side curiously. "What's up with Kid? Lately I've noticed he seems pretty agitated."

"If I knew the world would be a better place." Leo sighed, rolling the yellow and orange ball back to Fire and Thunder whom happily returned the gesture. "It seems I've done something to offend him."

"Offend huh?" Kilik questioned, looking from Leo to Kid and then realization flickering in his eyes, "Oh... I see now. Don't let him get to you; he's just a little... what's the word... _specific _when it comes to things."

Leo raised an eyebrow, a question forming on her tongue when a loud bell echoed through.

"Alright kids, class dismissed." Dr. Stein called out and students began to stand, gathering their items and exiting the classrooms.

"See ya later." Kilik grinned, standing up with Thunder and Fire in tow, "It was nice talking to you Leo."

Surprised by the sincerity in his words, she blinked in surprise before offering a light grin and nodding.

"It was nice talking to you too." She said lightly and felt a flicker of confusion when the faintest if blushes dusted his cheeks.

"R-Right, see ya around." He quickly left and Leo furrowed her eyebrows, tilting her head.

Could she have offended him?

"Leo." A voice called over and she glanced over to the man known as Dr. Stein, looking over at her as he gestured for her to come over.

Following his command, she stood up from her spot and made her way over to the silver haired male. He glanced up at her from his swivel chair and turned the screw in his head twice.

"Lord Death asked me to talk to you about possible partner arrangements." He began and Leo tensed, her eyes narrowing slightly. "And I know that this is probably a pretty touchy subject with you, but as a weapon you should highly consider finding a partner. School's like DWMA, as a weapon you won't last to long on your own."

"I am aware that DWMA has a Death scythe who managed to do just fine on his own." She answered calmly, adjusting her tie a bit she continued, "So I see no need for me to be needing a meister, I'm quite content on my own."

"You can't just isolate yourself." He persisted, "There are plenty of great candidates at this school, all you need is to just think about it –"

"I've thought plenty." She bit back, a little more coldly than necessary, "And I can do fine on my _own_. I am not saying that I am so strong that I can suffice easily on my own, but I would much rather progress independently."

A flash of blue clouded her vision for a moment before she began again, "I understand that gaining a new partner would help in my progress, but I must insist on doing things myself. My goal isn't on being a Death scythe anyway. And I'm sure you are well aware of that, the reaper must have informed you, no?"

Dr. Stein let loose a sigh and twisted the screw a few more times. "Stubborn thing aren't you?"

She shrugged and then continued again, her voice devoid of emotion this time, "And I am well aware that your persistence in me finding a new partner is also sponsored by the idea that I will be more... 'tame', and I can tell you now, that is most certainly not the case." Leo's eyes hardened and she turned her eyes towards Dr. Stein, an animalistic glow in the deep sea of blood red, with the faint streak of gold.

"Dr. Stein, I mean not to offend you, or anyone at this academy, but I'm not here to learn and fight for justice. And I'm sure you are aware of this." With that she slipped out of the classroom, her fists clenching and unclenching.

* * *

"What the hell did I just do?" Leo groaned, slamming her head against a nearby wall. "I mean what was that? Do I _want _them on my case watching me like a hawk? God damnit! Way to go Leo, you've just spiked up their 'Don't Trust' radar!"

Sighing she pushed off from the wall and shook her head, inwardly over the encounter she had just had.

She truly did not mean to hurt anyone at this school. Well, she was only looking for one person, that was all, she wished no harm to befall anyone else. But, acting the way she had just now, pretty much just spiked up their thoughts of her being a 'loose cannon'.

She wouldn't deny that she wasn't exactly into being commanded by any higher power, but it didn't mean she had to be so cruel; they _were _trying to be nice. Even if they _did _house a bunch of murders.

Suddenly halting, a thought struck Leo and she blinked.

She had no idea where she was going.

...

...

Well, isn't that nice?

Looking around, she decided to turn left, following the line of lockers and taking note of every turn she'd made so far. If she could remember anything from the tour Maka had given her, she knew she was somewhere near either one of the outer backyard balconies, or the library.

Turning out to be neither of the two, she realized that she was out on the rooftop.

She hadn't recalled taking any stairs, but then again, she wasn't paying much attention to start with, so this wasn't surprising.

Shrugging, a faint smile touched her lips.

She hadn't been too good with directions, she was only able to barely get around the world when she had been one her own. She'd have plans to go to Europe and end up somewhere lost in Africa.

Walking farther out, she rested against the wall railing and gazed out on the scenery before her.

The skies were a bright blue, the faintest signs of the sun getting tired up above were starting to show, signaling the sign of sunset soon approaching. Staring out before her, the wind blowing in her hair, all was peaceful.

It was...nice.

...

And incredibly cliché.

Leo chuckled quietly to herself; being alone like this...she hadn't felt like this in a long time. The past few years she had always had A-

Freeze.

Leo stopped mid thought and bit the inside of her cheek. Was it really best to keep pushing all these thoughts away? Was thinking about him really that bad? If he were still here, by her side, he'd be chiding her for holding it all in. Saying that one day she would go 'pop' like a big red tomato.

"_And that would make me soooooo sad! So don't you ever hold anything in! You can tell everything you need to get out to me, even if you're mad, I'll be you're...vent? Is that the right word? Well, anyway, just trust me! I'm always here."_

"Liar." She said aloud, shutting her eyes and inhaling the sweet air. "Where are you when I need you the most?"

"Ah, I had come out here for some peace, but it seems my spot's been taken." A voice said wistfully and Leo tensed, but quickly relaxed her muscles, and turned to meet a familiar head of dark red hair.

"Oh...It's you." Leo said, and the man pouted, a hurt look on his face.

"Hey...why do you sound so disgusted?"

Leo gave him a blank stare and the man laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know, I didn't get to introduce myself to you before when we met in the hallway! How rude of me, especially to a beautiful young lady like yourself." He gave her a wink and smirked, "My name's Spirit, what's yours angel?"

Leo stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"...You're not a pedophile are you?"

"W-what? Of course not!" He exclaimed, putting a hand to his heart and suddenly lights were on him, "I could never, not _ever _do that to my poor Maka! As her father, I must be the best man possible! To make her proud –"

"You're Maka's dad?" Leo questioned, and then gave herself a moment to pity Maka.

"How rude, you make it sound like that's a bad thing." He muttered, looking crestfallen and Leo sweat dropped, the peace she had now ruined.

"Um...Mr. Spirit –"

"Please, just Spirit. Any friend of Maka's is a friend of mine." He smiled and Leo stiffened.

"Friend?"

"Hmm? Oh yes! Maka couldn't stop talking about the new student from the academy with a weird so – I mean weird _style_! Yes, style!" Spirit laughed nervously and Leo raised an eyebrow.

"She was insulting my clothing?"

"No! No! Maka would never do that! She's the sweetest girl alive! But, basically, it sounded like she liked you pretty well." Spirit amended and Leo felt a small seed sprout somewhere inside her. The word she spoke made her feel a little warm.

Until of course, she remembered that this man was an adult working her at the academy, and that meant he was close to Lord Death.

And that meant he was aware of her situation.

The warmth disappearing, her eyes lowered and she sighed, leaning back against the railing.

"No need to lie you know, I get that the Reaper is working very hard to make me comfortable here, but it's not going to work." Leo said finally and Spirit blinked, looking confused.

"Huh? Why would I lie? Besides, I don't even know your name – what is it by the way? I swear, something about you seems oddly familiar. And I never forget a face! Especially one as pretty as yours!" He grinned and Leo flinched from his puppy like stare.

"It's L –"

"Spirit-san." A voice interrupted, and Leo's eyes flickered towards the new figure on the balcony way.

"Father wishes to see you." Death the Kid continued, staring over at Spirit who puffed his cheeks before sighing.

"Alright, alright, I'll be right there. Bye sweetheart!" Spirit called after Leo, blowing the young girl a kiss.

Leo instantly recoiled from the floating heart coming straight for her and ducked, avoiding any contact with the foul thing.

Glancing back upwards she froze, a pair of intense golden orbs like burnt honey staring intently at her, disgust evident in their gleam.

Well, wasn't this just her luck?

"..."

"..."

Leo shifted, her red orbs flickering off to the side. As much as she enjoyed silence and no matter how familiar the thought of eyes with disgust in their gaze was to her, the situation before her made her feel rather uncomfortable. And the thought itself was new to her; usually _she _made people uncomfortable, not the other way around.

"Someone of such asymmetrical trash such as yourself does not deserve to be in the middle of such a perfect scene of symmetry." His cold voice broke through the silence and Leo returned her gaze back to him, bloody red clashing with golden honey.

"...Excuse me?" Leo raised an eyebrow and this seem to deter the boy further, his mouth twitching into a frown at the action of only one eyebrow being raised and he stomped forward, a few feet away as he gestured to the scene before him, suddenly a blissful, almost goofy joy filled expression covering his face.

"The scene! It's so...symmetrical! Look how the sun is perfectly spot on dead in the center of DWMA's perfect symmetry! The clouds are aligned in perfect order – it is truly a wonder of nature! Showing just how amazing the powerful art of angelic symmetry is! Look, can't you feel its beauty? Already looking at it, I feel as if nothing can ruin my day!" He paused and then looked to Leo, a disgusted look now on his face.

"Actually, scratch that, something _can _ruin my day." He muttered and glared at her. "Something so asymmetrical, and undeniably trash worthy such as yourself does not deserve to be in this...this...this work of art!"

Leo bristled, she'd been standing by and letting him talk trash about her, and her pride and ego called for some major payback.

"Alright, listen you regal jerk," Leo began, narrowing her eyes and lifting her chin upwards, "I've been here two days, _two days_, and all I've gotten from you in those past two days is complete crap! Now I don't care if it's because of my background, I get it; a lot of people don't like it, but don't expect me to let you slip on by giving me those nasty looks."

Leo soon found herself stomping up to the boy, the space that divided them now gone as she pressed her finger to his chest, her chin tilting up, her eyes narrowed in challenge.

"I thought for just second just now, that I was wrong, but nope, look's like I'm spot on. You _are _a jerk, a real good one at that two, so what if I'm different? I know not a lot of great things have happened, but that doesn't give you any rights too –"

"Background?" Kid echoed, raising both eyebrows, "Why would I detest someone for something as trivial as that? And why would I have any desire to know about _your _background?"

Leo blinked and then frowned, confusion filling her bloody orbs. "Wait, so...you're not acting mean because of my background?"

"No. Something as childish as that would be a slander to my reputation." Kid said, scoffing at her, "No, I detest you for much more serious reasons."

Leo couldn't stop the sudden rush of relief she felt upon this knowledge. Even if she didn't give a crap about what people thought of her, it was still nice to know that she wasn't hated for just that _one _reason.

Mainly because it was something she hated herself.

"Then why _do _you hate me?" Leo questioned and Kid's face contorted in disgust.

Her curiosity was peaked now. For once, it wasn't her background, which was odd to begin with. Something seemed to wrap around her and she blinked in surprise, looking down the familiar tendrils of his black aura were wrapping themselves around her form. As if trying to engulf her very being.

_Dominant._ The word echoed in her head, it was as if his aura attempted to latch onto everything and conquer it in some form. Pushing down her own force, she brushed his aura off, noting that it didn't seem to like the separation too much, as well as the fact that it began creeping once more, the close proximity she had provided making its job all the more easier.

"I despise you because you're very being is entirely –"

"Kid! Liz! Liz! I found Kid! He's up here flirting with the new girl!" The one Leo recognized as Patty exclaimed and Leo raised an eyebrow, stepping back as two blonde blurs came over and crowded around Kid.

"Kid! Patty and I have been looking for you forever! Where'd you go?" Liz exclaimed, looking down at the boy curiously who sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Father wanted to see me for some reason and now _this_ –" He glanced towards Leo, "Piece of asymmetrical garbage decided to accuse me of wrong doings."

Leo twitched and bit back the instinct upon what she normally would have done to such an annoying figure, and instead decided to be the bigger person and walk away.

Though before she could even take a step further an arm latched onto hers and she blinked. Turning around she was met face to face with the bright gaze of the youngest Thompson sisters.

"Heya Leo-chan! Ahhh~ Why's you're name so boyish? How about I call you Leonie?"

Leo made a large 'X' with her hands and shook her head furiously.

"Ah? Not Leonie? But Leo's so plain! How about Kitty-chan? Leo is a name for a lion right?" Patty persisted and Leo paled, shaking her head once more.

"Just Leo's fine." She replied simply; sweat dropping at Patty's crestfallen expression.

"Patty! Don't fraternize with such trash! Get over here! What if some of her imperfection rubs off on you?" Kid exclaimed, stomping his foot and Leo's eye twitched.

"Last time I checked, imperfection wasn't a disease reaper." Leo said coldly, the aloofness from before returning.

"Better to be safe than sorry." Kid replied stiffly, lifting his chin up in a haughty motion, "You never know with shady people like you."

Leo found that comment a bit of a low blow for her. None the less, she kept her expression indifferent and snorted, rolling her eyes at the boy.

"I'd watch your footing if I were you reaper spawn." Leo began, her voice cold as ice and her bloody orbs hardened, the gold streak shimmering, "You tread on tense ground."

"Is that a threat?" Kid replied, raising both eyebrows but narrowing his eyes at her.

"Take it as you wish." Leo replied finally, her eyes returning to the floor as she began to make her way from the balcony.

As the head of black disappeared fro view, Kid found himself staring at the spot she was at, suspicion evident across his face.

"Neh, Kid." Liz began, a frown on her face as she gazed at her meister, "Don't you think you were being a little mean to her?"

"I did as I saw fit Liz." Kid answered simply, "She was implying a threat, and I acted accordingly."

"Well, maybe you just hit a bad note." Liz replied, "And how you've been treating her _is _pretty bad."

"It's right to be cautious." Kid stated stiffly, though his voice was hard his eyes reflected a swirl of emotions, curiosity brimming along the edges, threatening to spill, "I don't trust her, from what we saw in her battle with Black Star, she was looking for something, even if she hadn't found it, she was prepared to kill him. And that's reason enough."

"I think she looks cool!" Patty giggled, laughing at Kid's expression, "I just wish I could find out where she got that cool tattoo! I want one too!"

"If you ever get a tattoo like that so help me Patty you better get two!"

* * *

Leo soon found herself once more wandering the large hallways of DWMA. Anger and guilt clouding her thoughts.

Anger towards the reaper spawn.

Guilt...well...

Sighing she adjusted her tie and shook her head. He had definitely struck a nerve. And obviously, he wasn't going to trust her anytime soon.

A small chuckle escaped her lips.

It reminded her of when she had first met _him_. The foolish boy, he seemed to have no fear.

Glancing out one of the circular windows lining the walls, she found herself exhaling slowly.

"Where are you now?" Leo murmured quietly, though the sound of incoming footsteps quickly alerted her of another's presence.

Glancing back upwards, she was met with the sight of two male students. One of brown hair, the other of black. She couldn't recognize their faces, obviously meaning that they weren't in the class she was in.

Strangers.

"Hey there beautiful," The one with brown hair smirked, running a hand through his hair he stepped forward, a little to close in her space than Leo would have liked. "So you must be the new student everyone's been gossiping about, since I think I'd remember such a pretty face."

Leo's muscles tensed, she subconsciously flexed her arms, well prepared to take these two down, and by the signals their auras were giving, they were not of a trust worthy type.

"My name's Ash." The brunette smirked, "And this is Tom." The blackette grinned.

"Pleasure." Leo drawled, narrowing her eyes, "Is there something I can assist you with?"

"Nothing really." Ash grinned, putting on a faux smile and staring intently at Leo, searching her up and down. "But I've heard that you don't have a meister yet."

"Such a pretty face like you shouldn't be alone." Tom began, 'tsk'ing softly.

Leo's eyes narrowed, unknown to the two boys, the topic of meisters was very touchy for Leo. And hearing the direction of this conversation was not pleasing to her ears.

"Why don't you go on and partner up with me?" Ash suggested, a smile on his face, "I'm super strong, and I'm sure our wavelengths would match perfectly."

Glancing over towards the black haired male, Leo narrowed her eyes further. "It seems as if you already have a partner."

"There are plenty meisters out there with two." Ash shrugged, "What's the difference, now come on, how could you refuse such an offer like this?"

_Overconfident bastard. _Leo thought grimly, "Overconfidence is an unsightly trait you know."

Ash's eyes narrowed a tad bit but his smile remained, and Leo gave him props for patience.

"Now, now we don't want this to turn ugly. Why don't we just pair up and I can show just how great of a meister I can be." Ask smiled wickedly and Leo met his green eyed stare with that of her own bloody orbs.

"No thank you." She replied coldly, beginning to walk away, "I have no need for a meister."

"I thought overconfidence was unsightly." Ash called after her, his footsteps sounding behind her, "And we all know that a meister on their own could survive quite well, but a weapon? You're useless without someone wielding you, especially since you're –"

"I would highly suggest you not finishing that sentence." Leo answered coldly, her eyes now hardened like steel, "Less you want what makes you different from a girl taken from you in the most painful way possible."

"Bitch." The man breathed and Leo's ears twitched, "Stop making this so damn complicated and just listen to me like the good weapon you are. Weapons who don't listen to their meisters are useless."

She glanced to the black haired male to see that he seemed to have no qualms with this comment. Breathing a sigh she rolled her shoulders and turned around.

In seconds, her arm was at his throat, her eyes narrowed. Ash found himself blinking in shock and meeting her gaze, he shuddered at the intensity. The cold depth the bloody orbs held made him feel suffocated, unable to move by their gleam, the gold tint like that of a flame in the night.

"You're mighty lucky that I find you of no harm." Leo began, her eyes narrowing, "For I have all rights to turn this arm against your neck into a very deadly, and _very _accurate blade."

Ash's eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth, anger fueling his eyes.

"Bitch." He spat, "I _will _tell on you, you'll get in –"

"Trouble?" Leo finished for him and then smirked, a chilling gleam in her eyes, "Try it and see if I care, getting in trouble at this school is no more than getting bitten by an ant to me, it holds no importance."

Ash found his knees knocking. Not because of the fact that her arm was suffocating him, but because of her eyes. The coldness was chilling, and all he saw in the sea of blood was the eyes of a killer.

"Maka...CHOP!"

Leo blinked in surprise as the boy fell to the floor, a now two inch deep line threw his head, with smoke trailing from the power of the wound. Looking up, she was met with bright emerald eyes and a satisfied smile.

"There, now that takes care of one," She glanced behind her in time to see Tom fall to the floor, knocked out, and standing above him was a smug looking Soul.

"And that's two." Soul finished, grinning before turning to Leo. "You okay there?"

"Yes. Thank you..." Leo began, her eyes wide with surprise at the quick K.O.

"Man, some people just can't take no for an answer." Maka sighed, shaking her head sadly before glancing up at Leo, a bright smile on her face, "I've been looking for you, but I haven't had the chance to find you! Where were you all day?"

"Just...learning my way around I guess." Leo answered, smiling lightly, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes actually." Maka grinned her eyes alight, "We're having a little get together at my house tomorrow, how'd you like to come?"

"Get together?" Leo echoed, looking confused.

"Yeah! All we'll be doing is hanging out, and maybe watching a movie or two, how about it?" Maka continued, a bright smile on her face.

Leo looked unconvinced, a look of uncertainty flickering across her face as she gazed at the blonde haired meister, unsure of how to reply.

"I'm not to sure..." She began, looking to the other side to avoid any disappointed gazes. "I'll have to think about it..."

"Alright then." Maka sighed, but flashing her a bright smile, "Our apartment is the building areas towards the left of DWMA, trust me, our door won't be to hard to miss, so feel free to join in! Second floor okay?"

"Got it..." She answered softly and Maka grinned, bouncing away with Soul at her heels.

_So nice_. Leo thought quietly, a frown marring her features, _How can any of these people be murders?_

A limp body, rain pouring down, and a broken smile flashed through her mind and she halted. A cold feeling had lightly spread into her body and she glanced back up, her red orbs now cold with a steely resolve.

_It doesn't matter, because whoever it is, I will find them._

_And I will make them pay._

* * *

**Thanks to;**

**Spot'sGalFrom1889**

**Synk**

**GoddessOfZombies**

**WhiteTiger BlackWolf**

**Yami Mizuna**

**Guest (Confetti108)**

**yyh-ygo-fma**

**InterceptionSunset**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Owlhead20**

**Eclipsewings**

**Kmgd14**

**Rosalen-sama**

**Daphii**

**RagingRikuRay -TripleR (For PMing me!)**

**For reviewing! And thanks to everyone else who favorited/alerted this story! You guys are all so nice!**

**HOLY FJIKSJFKHSKFJ.**

**THIS MANY REVIEWS ALREADY?**

**I mean, just..wow...you guys are all so awesome! I didn't expect it to do this well, and really, thank you all for the support! I will my hardest to get as many updates out as soon as possible for you all!**

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY BTW.**

**Hmmm...not to happy with this chapter, but I need it as baby steps for the upcoming scenes so that they're not completely out of nowhere...**

**HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOYED IT? :D**

**And maybe caught a glimpse of another side of Leo? Hoho, how much fun I'm going to have teasing you guys with her!**

**Now, all I can ask of you is to REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	4. New Friends, New Enemies

**Sushi slushy sushi slushy sushi sulushi!**

**I do not own the amazing anime that is Soul Eater~**

* * *

_Lost and Found_

**Chapter Four:**

**New _Friends_, New Enemies**

* * *

Leo was faced with an intense decision.

Her hand shook furiously and she bit her bottom lip, struggling to resist the urge to bolt as she reached with twitching fingers towards the doorknob.

She stiffened and turned around, taking a few steps away from the door before halting once more, and then turning back, staring with burning red orbs at the poor knob.

Should she go?

...Nah... Leo began to walk away.

_Wouldn't it be kind of mean?_

She backed up.

_But she wasn't here to fool around like a mindless teenager._

She kept walking.

_But what if I could learn a bit more about them and figure out if it's any one of them?_

She halted, groaning in frustration as she glanced back to the door that would lead her to the entrance to both Maka and Soul's apartment. Her fingers twitched at the feel of the plastic bag in her hand, the weight of the foods tugging it downwards.

"Just a quick hello." Leo said finally, swallowing a lump in her throat as she shakily outstretched a hand towards the doorknob. "Just say 'hi', and leave. That's all."

She bit her lip and flinched as she grasped the knob and took a deep breath.

The door slammed open and Leo yelped, stumbling backwards into the railing as a familiar head of dirty blonde hair appeared and Maka blinked at the frantic looking girl in front of her.

"Hi, Leo! Glad you can make it, why not come in?" Maka suggested, moving aside and smiling.

"Oh," Leo muttered, blinking as she straightened herself out, "I just came to stop by...I don't really mean to stay to long –"

"Nonsense!" Maka smiled, grabbing the girl by the wrist and pulling her inside the apartment, "Black Star and Tsubaki are already here, what's that?"

Leo blinked and turned her head to the side, scratching the side of her head as she held up the bag and muttered something quietly.

"What was that?" Maka questioned, tilting her head to the side and Leo twitched, grumbling a little louder.

"M-Mochi..." She answered and Maka blinked, looking curious.

"Mochi?"

"It's really good." Leo explained shoving the bag into the girl's hands. "But if you don't like it you don't have to eat it."

"No, that's fine; Black Star usually eats a lot so it's nice to see some extra help with the snacks!" Maka grinned and Leo inwardly frowned.

This was not what she had been expecting of DWMA students. She expected cold, over confident jerks that had not a care for the law or any morals. And if anything, these people were the exact opposite.

_How could they be such cold blood murderers? _She questioned silently, confusion swirling in the back of her head like a brewing storm, _From what I've seen today, they don't hesitate... But how can they act so nice as well as brutal?_

"_People aren't always what they seem."_

"Perhaps you're right..." Leo muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Maka questioned, looking up and Leo blinked.

"Oh, nothing. What exactly do you do at these...get-togethers?" The blackette questioned and it was Maka's turn to blink as she led the girl inside.

"Haven't you ever hung out with friends before?" The blonde meister asked curiously and Leo turned her head to the side, an almost embarrassed look on her face.

"You can say I'm not to..._informed _on social etiquette." Leo answered, scratching the side of her head.

"Well, experience is always the best teacher!" Maka chirped, leading the girl through the door into her home.

Leo opened her mouth to protest, but the blonde would have none of it, tossing the mochi onto the counter and shoving her with an encouraging push into the living room.

Into the lion's den more like.

"Haha, it seems that everyone has assembled to bask in my awesome presence!" Black Star crowed, standing tall on the couch. "I knew I was great!"

"B-Black Star," Tsubaki began, looking slightly exasperated. "Please sit down..."

"Nice to see you." Soul offered, looking up form his position on one of the other couches. "Didn't think you'd show up."

"Pleasure." Leo replied, not sure whether or not to offended by the comment.

"It's nice to see you here, Leo." Tsubaki smiled, looking up with friendly eyes to the slightly uncomfortable girl.

"Thanks..." Leo offered, turning her heads to the side as she shifted nervously. "You know, I'm sure you're bound to be busy and all, so I really must insist upon my leave..."

A double knock rang through the room and Maka leaped forward, a grin on her face. "That must be Kid's group!"

As the dirty blonde meister made her way to the door, Leo slightly shifted uncertainly. Her ears had picked up on the mention of the reaper's name and thus spurred her further to find an excuse to leave.

"I really must get going." Leo began suddenly, sitting up and making her way to the door, "Thank you for inviting me, but I have to –"

"Oh? Why so sudden, Leo?" A cool voice questioned and Leo stiffened, tilting her head to glance up and meet golden orbs.

"I realized that I am quite busy." Leo answered smoothly, not taking her eyes off of the golden eyed boy.

"What? You've got to stay." Liz insisted and Patty nodded. "Yeah! Yeah! Stay with us Kitty!"

"I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't call me that..."

"Aw, do you have to go, Leo?" Maka pleaded, looking to the girl with wide green eyes. "You just got here!"

"Yes," Kid agreed, eyeing the girl carefully. "You _should _stay. Unless of course, you have more important plans at this time of day."

Leo flashed the boy a slightly arched eyebrow, curious as to why his voice seemed to be so...suspicious. The statement seemed to have come out more as an accusation than a question of sorts.

"I wouldn't want intrude," Leo said calmly, eyes not giving away a hint of what went on through her mind.

"It's not because you and Kid don't get along is it?" Maka questioned, suddenly looking slightly worried. "I didn't mean to offend you if that's the case..."

"I'm sure Leo wouldn't be so trivial as to let something so small get in the way of settling in here at Death City." Kid answered as the blackette opened her mouth to speak.

Leo's eyes narrowed the slightest bit as Kid answered for herself.

Keyword, _herself._

"Of course not." Leo agreed, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly in a tiny forced smile. _Conniving jerk, he's challenging me to stay._

"The stay." Kid insisted, his eyes cool to the whole situation. "Get to know everyone better."

"Great! Then let's go and take a seat," Maka grinned, clasping her hands together as she strode before the electric field of hate fizzing between the two black haired beings. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself, Leo?"

The stoic girl blinked, glancing up in surprise as she took a seat farthest from the group. "What?"

"Yeah!" Liz agreed, falling in on the conversation. "We want to get to know you better, that way we can be the best of friends!"

Leo was momentarily startled by the sudden request; this was an unusual occurrence by all means. Since when did people want to know about her? Odd. It seemed to be a running trait for the citizens of Death City to keep one guessing.

"What would you like to know?" Leo offered, not sure how to respond. "I'll answer most, but I can't promise you I'll answer them all."

"Can't? Or won't?" Kid muttered, grimacing when Liz elbowed his ribs harshly.

"Where did you come from before you came to Death City?" Maka questioned, and Leo paused.

"Nowhere specifically I guess," The red eyed girl responded quietly, twirling her tie around her fingers. "I've been...traveling the world in a sense."

"Eh, that's so cool!" Maka exclaimed, looking amazed. "What made you decide to stay in Death City?"

"I'm on a mission." Leo answered simply. Kid perked up at this and was now listening intently, looking as if he had been waiting for some sort of answer such as this.

"Mission?" Liz questioned, tilting her head. "What kind?"

Leo smiled slightly, leaning forward with her hands clasped, she met Liz's curious gaze and answered, with a note of mischief. "That's a secret."

Kid's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, hastily he regained his composure and mentally gloated to himself. He knew something was off about this girl! That meant that she was up to something, most likely bad!

"How come you don't have a meister?" Soul piped up, looking up from where he was leaning against the arm of the couch.

Leo was silent, her eyes flicking downwards and a slight grimace touched her lips. She hesitated in her answer, pondering how to go about it.

"My former meister passed away." Leo answered calmly, blue eyes that shone so deeply flickering through her mind. "In an unfortunate..._accident_."

The room was silent with a pregnant pause, the tenants shifting uncomfortably. The girls had sympathetic looks on their faces, Patty looking childishly sad to this fact. Both Soul and Black Star grimaced while Kid lowered his lids thoughtfully, admitting to himself that she was at least innocent to this.

"That's awful." Maka began, her eyes saddened by the news as she gazed at the girl. "I'm sorry for prying."

"Please," Leo started, a hidden underlying of a pleading tone to her voice. "No pity, it happens."

"How about we watch a movie?" Tsubaki offered, a nervous smile on her face. "I'm sure that'll get things going!"

"Great idea!" Liz agreed, looking relieved to the sudden change of topic. "What are we going to watch?"

"Comedy!" Patty declared, looking adamant as she stood up on the couch. "Comedy, comedy!"

"No way!" Black Star argued, standing up as well. "We're watching an action movie! Not some boring kid movie!"

"Comedy!"

"Action."

"I'm all in for a nice romance." Maka grinned, and Liz nodded, agreeing with the fellow blonde.

"I'm fine as long as the cover is symmetrical." Kid mused, leaning back in the middle of the couch.

"I don't mind either." Tsubaki smiled, "How about you, Leo?"

The bloody eyed girl looked up, startled for the second time that night at the question. "Excuse me?"

"What type of movie would you like to watch?"

"I don't mind." Leo answered swiftly, not intending to intrude on this tirade. "I'm fine with anything.

"Then romance it is." Maka declared, nodding her head. "This leads two to one!"

"Wait a minute!" Black Star argued, "Soul wants to watch an action movie too! Right, Soul?"

"Don't drag me into something so uncool..."

"Traitor! The Great Black Star's vote counts for three!"

"That's so unfair!"

"I'm a soon-to-be-hero-who-surpassed-God! I don't have to be fair!"

"COMEDY!"

"You can't bite a God!"

Leo sighed, flinching when she realized she had sighed at the same time as the reaper. Kid had also come to this realization and the two huffed in annoyance, casting hard glares at each other.

It was painfully obvious to see that this would be a long night.

When the group had settled on a romantic comedy (due to Maka promptly 'Maka chopping' Black Star), practically the entire room had fallen into a peaceful sleep. Whit both Soul and Black Star passed out in a messy heap on one couch, and Tsubaki snoozing peacefully against the arm of a different couch. Maka was snoring softly on a one seater chair, and Patty had fallen asleep against Kid's shoulder, with Liz sleeping on the arm of the couch the three shared.

The only two left were the golden and bloody orb duo.

Leo's eyes were on the moving screen, but it was obvious to see that the girl paid no heed to the latest dilemma of the perky blonde the movie centered around. Instead. She was running a mental list on possible candidates at the school.

Kid's eyes were locked suspiciously on the red eyed girl, mentally running a list through his head of all the possible evil plots she could be planning for his beloved school.

"It's impolite to stare, you know." Leo commented, breaking the silence with a darkly quiet voice.

"I wasn't aware that someone like you had manners." Kid bit back, eyes narrowed slightly. "And I hope that you know that I don't hold a speck of trust towards you."

"I'm ever saddened by this." Leo retorted dryly, rolling her eyes to meet ones of gold. "I just hope you realize that I don't hold a speck of care for how you think of me."

"You should," Kid began, narrowing his eyes. "Because –"

"You're Death's son?" Leo questioned, a note of bitterness in her voice. "Care to hold that title above my head? Feel free to Reaper spawn, I have no care for what you _or _you father think of me." Her eyes darkened and she glanced to the side a moment, more quietly she added. "I lost that long ago."

"You accuse me of accusing you so often that you fail to realize you do it yourself." Kid answered calmly, eyes burning with indignation. "I'm not some pesky brat who'll throw his father's name left and right to get what he so wishes. Instead I hold my own footing."

"That's good to know." Leo smirked, "I'd hate to see you turn out to be some crybaby brat running to his father for help. Death isn't the worst thing on this earth you know."

"Keep your insults to the one they're meant for." Kid whispered harshly, "But it's to be expected that someone like yourself would stoop low enough to insult others."

Leo's eyes burned dangerously as she glared at Kid, who equally narrowed his eyes in challenge, unafraid.

"You tread on dangerous grounds." Leo whispered quietly, eyes glinting darkly. "I wish not to hear that from someone who insults me daily."

"It's not my problem you're so..._asymmetrical._" Kid shuddered, looking aghast by the very thought.

Leo gave the boy a blank look, obviously not amused by his continuous banter of her being..._asymmetrical_.

"Symmetry isn't the world." Leo scoffed, blinking at the sudden fire in Kid's eyes.

"Yes it is! Symmetry is balance of good and bad! Left and right! It is the very core of all things orderly and perfect! How could you say such a thing? Atrocious! Symmetry is the golden law! Perfection!" Kid's voice grew louder and louder with his fiery passion, sparkles floating this way and that.

Leo ducked to avoid an incoming sparkle and shook her head, looking off in a slight daze as she ignored the rest of the boy's rant.

"Not everything is perfect." She whispered, eyes glimmering.

* * *

"...where am I?"

Leo blinked once, twice, thrice, before turning around in the area she was in, her eye twitching at the thought that she may have gotten lost.

Again.

Her nose twitched as she made a full circle around her, looking about at the not to distinct patterns of the never ending hallway walls, lined with lockers and various door leading to various places.

...

They needed signs around here.

Irritation, confusion, and overall humiliation battled their way inside her. Leo found herself sighing in annoyance; she needed to start carrying around a map with her, _something _to keep these reoccurring...accidents from happening.

She would have very well appreciated an unwelcome pop up from Maka right now; the kind blonde would have been able to aid her on her quest. But alas, she was off on a mission with her partner in Italy.

Really, how hard was it to find a –

"Leo? Fancy meeting you here." A rather deep voice murmured.

Leo's ears twitched as she turned around, having unconsciously tensed at the presence of another. Her body visibly relaxed upon meeting the dark orbs of none other than Kilik. Well, at least she found someone instead of getting lost for hours like a few days ago.

"Kirikou." Leo greeted, inclining her head. "It's nice to see you again."

Kilik smiled slightly, shaking his head. "Just Kilik is fine; Kirikou sounds like I'm in trouble. What are you doing wandering around?"

Leo paused, scratching the side of her head awkwardly for a moment. Her face dusted lightly with a tint of red as she coughed into her hand, mumbling something.

Kilik blinked, raising an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Leo mumbled something.

"Sorry?"

"I...happened to misplace myself." Leo answered quickly, looking off to the side as Kilik took a moment to process what the girl had said.

"So...you got lost?"

"That would seem to be the case, yes."

Kilik found himself chuckling lightly, causing the girl's face to darken considerably as she turned to the side and cursed to herself for her own stupidity. "Then why didn't you just say so? Where do you need to go? I can help you out."

"The library." Leo answered instantly.

"Oh, then follow me." Kilik grinned, motioning for the girl to follow behind him. "I can show you where it is, I don't go there to often though."

"Oh no," Leo began, shaking her head. "Just some directions would be perfectly fine; I would not want to be a bother."

"It's no harm." Kilik insisted, "Come on, the sooner we get there, the sooner I can find Fire and Thunder."

"Are they lost?" Leo questioned, now noticing that the Earth shamans were not at his side. "You can just ell me where and I'll be out of your hair."

"You're pretty stubborn, aren't you?" Kilik mused, looking to the girl beside him curiously. "I don't mind helping out a friend from time to time, you're new here, so it's no trouble helping out a fellow student."

Leo paused; she really needed to get something straight with herself. Left and right, DWMA's students were defying her originally set expectations and shattering them in record time.

It was...disturbing. They were too hard to predict, and she didn't like that too much.

"Nah, they just wanted to play some hide and seek." Kilik laughed, shaking his head slightly. "I sometimes forget that they're just kids."

"It's nice to see some innocence like theirs in this world." Leo mused, her eyes darkening. "It's rare."

Kilik flashed the suddenly nostalgic looking girl a curious look as he led her down as series of stairs and corridors. "What brings you to the library?"

Leo blinked from her daze and glanced back up at the curious boy, "I was wondering if they had a book. It's a particular favorite of mine, and there are so many versions, it's hard to find just the right one."

"I probably won't be much help there." Kilik laughed, blushing lightly. "Not too much of a book worm, but if you need nay references, Maka would be a great person to go too."

"I'll consider it." Leo stated quietly, "Thank you for assisting me, Kilik."

The dark haired boy blinked as he suddenly realized they were standing before the library doors. A look of surprise flittered across his face and he nodded, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "Well, if you need anything else..."

"That'll be all, thank you."

Kilik shifted, not quite wanted to leave _just _yet...but no good excuses came to mind, damn.

Leo cocked her head, analyzing the boy's odd anxiousness, if anything; it seemed to her as if he didn't want to leave. Hah, people not wanting to leave her presence, that was a card. Usually it was the other way around, people _ran _from her, no one stayed.

_He _did though, he stayed with her.

"Do you think you need any help with anything else?" Kilik continued, looking slightly nervous. "I mean, reaching shelves or something..."

"Are you implying that I'm short?" Leo questioned, raising an eyebrow and Kilik blushed, shaking his head furiously.

"No! Well, you're not that, I'm sorry. I should probably go." Kilik laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "It was nice seeing you around, Leo."

"Vice versa...Kilik." Leo offered, smiling slightly at the kind boy.

The dark skinned male's face turned a dark burgundy at the smile and he nodded, turning around quickly and practically running off. Leo watched his back disappear down another corridor and a thought finally hit her.

She should have asked for directions back...

* * *

"I'm telling you guys, she's evil!" Kid proclaimed furiously, waving his hands about in the air with the upmost certainty. "Think about it!"

"You're overreacting." Liz scolded; looking exasperated by the boy's beliefs. "What makes you think she's up to no good?"

"She's asymmetrical for one thing."

"That's no reason to judge a person."

"She transfers in the middle of the year! Who does that? Not normal people for sure." Kid continued.

"That happens all the time."

"She said she's on a mission, and she won't say what!"

"People deserve their privacy."

"She's asymmetrical, she's cold to others, doesn't respond to social activities. She won't sign up to find a new partner, she's always sneaking around the school, she insults my father, and did I mention she's asymmetrical? This just shows she's up to something! She could be a witch for all we know."

"Kitty's a witch?" Patty gasped, looking beyond shocked. "No way!"

"No Patty," Liz sighed, shaking her head as her sister began to get pumped up, "Leo is not a witch. She's just a new student who's a bit awkward around new people." Turning to Kid she began, "And you can't judge people by how they look! Sneaking? Last I heard from Maka, she's not too great on directions. You insult her, so are you one to talk? And her partner just _died, _how can you be so insensitive?"

"Kid's getting told, Kid's getting told!" Patty giggled, while Kid bristled.

"I know that, but she's just suspicious, I'm telling you two. As my weapons and partners, as well as friends, you should believe me."

"Kid, you know as much as anyone that Patty and I love you to death, but don't you think you're overacting a bit?" Liz offered, eyeing her fuming meister. "Come on, there are plenty of antisocial people here, she just needs to settle in, give her some time! Maybe be if you tried being nice to her, she won't be so cold."

"I won't plan any further contact with her until she gets another tattoo, fixes her hair, and changes her clothing style!" Kid exclaimed, pointing a finger straight up into the air. "But I will continue further studies on how she acts, I cannot let some possible witch and or threat to my father's beloved school go running about!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Not at all."

"Does that mean I get to be a spy?" Patty questioned, looking up hopefully. "Can I Liz, can I?"

"May I, Patty. It's may I." Kid corrected. The white stripped boy turned his head to the side, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Now where could that devil in disguise be now...?"

"The library!" Patty declared, and both Liz and Kid flashed the shorter blonde a bewildered look.

"What makes you think she's at the library?" Kid questioned, arching both eyebrows.

"She does have that bookworm sort of vibe like Maka." Liz mused, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"I highly doubt she'll be in the library." Kid scoffed, "Let's go look around!"

"Library~ Library ~" Patty sing songed. "Library~"

...

"Patty..."

"Yes, Kid?"

"Aren't you going to say it one more time?"

"Why would I?"

"Three isn't even!"

Liz sighed, shaking her head.

She really was surrounded by idiots.

* * *

Fire and Thunder stared up at their friend, meister, and caretaker, unsure of how to act in the face of such a situation.

Kilik swallowed the lump in his throat, eye twitching as he peered around the large stack of books and watched the black haired girl nervously.

Fire and Thunder glanced to each other, shrugging.

Fire leaned over and whispered something and Thunder nodded, Kilik, catching onto what they had said cast them an annoyed glance. "I am not stalking her...I'm...just thinking! Yeah, _thinking _of how to approach her, that's all."

The twins raised an eyebrow and tilted their heads, obviously curious as to why their meister seemed to be so interested in this new girl. Not that they were complaining, they liked her too. She wasn't just like any other human at this school; it was nice to see something of nature for once.

Leo was scrolling through the vast books leisurely, taking her time as she searched for the book of her choice. She felt at ease, knowing that not too many people were here. That way, she didn't have to worry about socializing anymore with possible candidates.

Kilik bit his lip, should he just be straight forward and say hi? That'd be too weird though, he had just seen her, and she'd probably be wondering what he was doing here too... He could make an excuse, yes, that was it! Forgot there was some assignment for Stein's class, perfect.

As the dark skinned male was grinning to himself in mental pride of his brilliant plan, both Fire and Thunder tumbled out from behind him and trotted up happily to the girl, poking her bare legs in hope of catching her attention.

Leo recoiled upon the touch, instantly tensing and scooting a few steps back in preparation for some sort of retaliation. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized it had been only Fire and Thunder, staring up at the girl with wide eyes.

"Oh..." Leo mumbled, suddenly feeling foolish for acting upon her instincts. "It's just you too, is this where you've been hiding from Kilik?"

The tow shook their heads and Leo raised an eyebrow. "Then what brings you two here?"

They both pointed to the large stacks of books hiding their meister from view. Leo raised an eyebrow and quietly stepped forward, peeking around the stacks to see Kilik mumbling to himself in a rather...disturbing sort of way.

"Kilik?" Leo questioned, looking curious when the boy suddenly stiffened and jumped, whipping around so fast she thought his head would come clean off.

"L-Leo? What are you doing here?" Kilik exclaimed, stumbling back a few steps and efficiently knocking over a pile of books, causing himself to fall as well.

"I was in search of a book..." Leo answered, raising an eyebrow. "You helped me to get here and I had told you. But since you asked a question, may I ask why you are here?"

"I was just, um..." Kilik fumbled over his words, pushing his glasses up he finally answered, "I forgot! Yeah, I forgot that we had an assignment for stein's class today, so I needed a book to study on."

"We do?" Leo echoed, looking confused. "I didn't know, I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"No, we don't! I mean, ah..." Kilik looked off nervously, unsure of how to answer.

"Did you need something from me?" Leo questioned quietly, "I would be more than welcome to help you out, since I owe you a favor now."

"No, just...how would you like to be friends?" Kilik offered, hoping it didn't come out to weird from his mouth. "I mean, not to sound weird or anything."

Leo froze, mentally reeling back a moment. Friends? He wanted to be friends? With her? The thought was completely foreign, unheard of! What kind of person in the right mind would ever want to be friends with herself?

"_Friends. Ever heard of them? I'll be yours."_

Then again, he really wasn't right in the head was he? Never was like any normal human, to happy for his own damn good.

But that's what she loved so much about him.

"Friends..." Leo murmured and Kilik tensed, suddenly unsure of what he had done. "I didn't mean to make this awkward for you! I'll just be going –"

"I would like that."

"Okay, bye then – wait, what?" Kilik paused, looking shocked. "Did you say yes?"

"A friend is an acquaintance of sorts, yes? I would not mind being yours." Leo repeated, looking away. "If that's alright with you."

"Yeah." Kilik breathed, grinning slightly. "That's cool with me, but you don't need to talk so stiff you know, a simple 'sure' or 'yeah' would have been fine."

"I'm afraid I'm rather..._rusty _on this generation's use of language."

"...what?"

"Let's just say I'm not from around here." Leo amended, her lips twitching slightly. "Now let's find that book you needed, the librarian here is rather nice."

"...right..."

* * *

"See! I told you she'd be in the library!" Patty gloated, peeking over the side of the large wooden door as the trio observed the two.

"You were right." Liz agreed, slightly surprised. "What are the odds? Well, _I _knew she wasn't bad. Look! Kilik thinks she's safe, so why shouldn't we?"

"She's up to no good." Kid muttered, looking annoyed by the scene before him. "We should warn Kilik."

"I can't believe you." Liz sighed, looking down in exasperation at the boy below her. "Why don't you be nice like Kilik and just try to be friends with her?"

"She's asymmetrical trash."

"So?"

"That should be all the explanation you need."

"Hehe, Kid just doesn't like the fact that Kilik's her friend~" Patty giggled and Kid flashed her a irritated look.

"What on earth would make you think that? Not in a million years would I ever consider befriending something so..._asymmetrical_."

"But Kilik thinks' she's nice." Liz protested.

"Kilik doesn't know what he's getting into, the blasted...she-devil has him thinking she's all innocent, but watch! I'll prove to you that she's evil!" Kid vowed, eyes glimmering with a determined fire.

"Kid, what am I going to do with you?"

"Help me prove she's evil."

"It was a rhetorical question."

* * *

**Thanks to;**

**Emi Fumiko**

**WhiteTiger BlackWolf**

**An Echo In Time**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899**

**daphii**

**Confetti108**

**Shadow Realm Triforce**

**Nadzuke eno mono**

**Synk**

**Eclipsewings**

**Yami Mizuna**

**Guest (Lazy Addict)**

**pheromones**

**guest**

**unicornz4eva**

**For reviewing!**

**16 reviews for one chapter? You guys are amazing! I love you all~ -hugs- I'm amazed at how well this story is doing, and I'm beyond happy you all like it! Thank you so much! And thanks to everyone who alerted/favorited this story, I hope you'll all continue to follow it!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


End file.
